


Kiss me, Kill me

by SavingWhatILove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Badass Rey, Character Turned Into Vampire, Curses, Dracula Influence/References, F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Reincarnation, Reylo - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, mention of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavingWhatILove/pseuds/SavingWhatILove
Summary: From @reylo_prompts: Rey has been waiting for her soulmate Kylo to reborn for so long, it's a surprise when he does in family of her enemies - Van Hellsings. He has no memory of his past life and only purpose of killing her until they meet and she makes him remember.
Relationships: Ben Solo/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 20
Kudos: 72
Collections: Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	Kiss me, Kill me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @StarWhores4 for wonderful moodboard and @NanlyLovesReylo for beta. I'm grateful to have such amazing and talented friends <3

[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/4f307f93ee27f358)

Darkness

Soft, silky, ever silent darkness. 

She is enveloped in it forever, dreaming, waiting, longing. Lonely.

Then a thought, like a ray of light, a presence in her mind. He is finally here. He is reborn. He is close. 

\----

She is surprised to learn who he is. He’s not her Kylo anymore. He goes by Ben Solo in this life. He is an enemy at this time, and yet her heart knows him. Her soul calls to him because he is the only thing that keeps her alive, that keeps her going, that keeps her sane. 

She would tear the world apart as her grandfather once tried to do, but he promised he would come back to her, so she waits for hundreds of years for him. 

Now she’s awake. Her lacy dress has fallen apart at the first touch. Her stone castle is abandoned and covered in dust. But she had prepared herself for that even though she thought that it would come sooner. The leather pants and corset survived. She’s a bit stiff putting them on. Her body is slowly coming to life after all these years, but her mind is hung up on one thing only. Him. 

\---

This century is confusing. Claiming her legacy is not so easy as it used to be, even with the help of her powers. Finding out what happened while she was sleeping is not easy either, but she does. She learns quickly, as always. Technology is useful, and she is overwhelmed at first with the internet and smartphones, but she absorbs the knowledge, and she’s determined to get back into the society that doesn’t believe in creatures like her anymore. All for him. 

\---

She is torn between wanting to find him and wanting to hide from his family. The only family, or order as they call themselves, that still hunts paranormal creatures - the Van Helsings. She never did anything wrong besides existing, but that’s enough for them. It was her dead grandfather, Palpatine, who killed people and wanted to take over the world, believing his species was superior to humans, but they don’t care. She is happy he was defeated, she is glad she killed him herself, but they don’t know that. They are after her for her powers, her beauty, her otherness. So she travels and dreams about him. 

\--- 

She’s back in her castle, which looks better now. It’s been modernized and cleaned. She loves her new bed, the fresh flowers in every room, and the fantastic sound system she had installed. She loves music and dancing. 

It seems like she’s safe though she still trains with her sword in the garden every day. They call her a lonely princess because she is filthy rich but lives alone, not interested in the company of mortals. She has her staff, but only that. No friends or family. Sometimes she wonders if it’s worth it, but then she remembers Kylo’s smile, and her resolve is back. She is waiting for him. 

\---

When he comes, she is ready. She meets him in the courtyard, wearing her leather clothes from another century, looking every bit the monster he thinks she is. Pale, with hair put up in three buns, and lips red like the blood he believes she drinks to stay alive and immortal. 

Still, she wonders if he remembers her. It’s now or never. She’s lived long enough, and if this is her fate to be killed by his hands, then it’s the best way to go. She doesn’t know happiness, only loneliness, and longing. Her wealth and immortality don’t mean anything if she is to be without him. It’s a cruel joke that he is reborn as her enemy, but maybe it’s meant to be. She only wants him to remember her. She looks into his soft brown eyes and feels their bond coming to life. He seems stunned, his black hair tousled, and then his voice is commanding his knights to stand down because this fight is oddly personal to him. He is their leader, so they listen. Everything is silent like time is frozen.

“Who are you?” he asks. “I saw you in my dreams. Is this some kind of trick? To lure me here and kill me?” He looks confused. 

“You know me. You dreamt about me as I did about you. We are connected — a dyad, two that are one. You may not remember me, but your heart knows I’m telling the truth. I’m not the blood-sucking monster you take me for.” 

He shakes his head and attacks with the feral energy of a person torn between duty and desire. Swords clash, and they dance around each other. She knows this dance very well from decades, centuries of training, but she isn’t experienced in live combat. He is. He moves like a predator, and she knows she made a mistake in underestimating him. He backs her into a corner, but this time she uses her inhuman abilities and flies from his cutting edge. 

“Kylo, Ben, stop it, please. I don’t want to kill you, and you don’t want to kill me,” she begs him, making yet another parry with her sword. She is careful not to hurt him, hoping to drag this fight out long enough to make him believe her.

“I don’t believe that. They told me you would try to deceive me, that you’d show off your beauty, mind-trick me, and drink my blood after,” he spits while trying to breach her defenses.

“Believe in your heart, Ben. They told you what they believe is true, but I’m not like my grandfather. I’m not a monster. I was cursed by him when I put my sword through his heart. He told me I would wait for the love of my life to be reborn until the world had forgotten my existence. I’ve been waiting for you.” She is slowly losing her hope and strength. It’s strange that her powers are failing her at this particular moment. Maybe he is here to kill her…

“I was always alone, training to be the leader of the order, my parents engaged in the everlasting fight against yet another monster. They left me at the mercy of our lunatic leader, Snoke, who saw me as a means to his goal.” 

He is speaking, and she shakes her head. 

“They used you, my love. They’ve tried to catch me for a long time. If I was the monster they said I was, I would have come for them already.” 

She tries to reason with him, but he still resists, attacking her from another angle. She desperately looks for something, anything to remind him of their love. It's another kind of torture to see his loving eyes looking at her like a stranger. She loses her focus, and he uses that to his advantage. There's a ripping sound as he cuts the shirt she has put underneath her corset, revealing a tattoo of a blue butterfly on her shoulder. 

He looks like he was the one who was struck. 

"Ben, remember the butterflies? You showed them to me in that meadow where we first professed our love to each other. It wasn't far from this castle, and we sneaked out together. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen and heard. For the first time, I felt I wasn't alone. You showed me that real family is chosen." She has tears in her eyes, recalling the tender, beautiful moment. She had the tattoo done to always remember the one moment when she’d felt perfectly happy in her previous life before it was all torn from her. 

She watches as something changes in his eyes, like a veil is lifted, and he looks into her eyes. “You, you're not alone, Rey.” And she sees that he finally remembers, or maybe he sees their history in her head, through their bond. The way he helped her kill Palpatine and sacrificed his life for her, and how she had mourned him and lived on, waiting. 

"Neither are you, Ben," she whispers because the relief she feels is enormous and leaves her muscles weak.

He drops his sword and takes her into his arms. “I’ve found you, at last, my love. I felt so empty like I was missing something my whole life. I thought it was because my parents left me, but now I know it was you I lacked, my other half.” 

The rest seems like a lucid dream, how they fight his team of knights together and enter her castle to finally lie in her big bed. 

\---

He peels off her clothes with trembling hands, fervently repeating her name like a prayer. She lets him until she's only in her leather corset half unfastened and nothing more. 

She does the same, removing his black kevlar vest and the rest of his equally black clothes. She traces his muscles and beauty marks with her cold tongue, but he doesn’t mind. He moans under her, letting her experiment with his body as she wishes. And wishes she does. She may be a virgin, technically, but she has a darker nature since her life has been long and lonely. She was bored, so she studied the art of love and lust. 

“I’ve been waiting so long for you, dreaming of you,” she whispers into his skin. She tries to restrain her dark desire so as not to overwhelm him, but it's not easy when she wants to consume him and feast on his big, beautiful cock for hours. 

“I’ve been dreaming of you all my life,” he answers and kisses her deeply. She moans because his lips are better than any dream she has had, and then she bites him hard. 

"The things I'm going to do to you…" she promises, but first, she needs to get rid of one pesky problem: her virginity. She's old-fashioned like that. She never let herself get lost with anybody. That was her sacrifice, even when her body had its own needs. 

Their bodies intertwine. He is hot, and she is cold, but together they burn like an eternal flame. The temperature difference only adds to the sensations they feel. She's only too eager and too turned on, so she begs him to just do it already. 

The first time is painful, but her body heals supernaturally. She also discovered some time ago that she likes a little pain with her pleasure. Maybe it's the drop of vampire blood that runs through her veins, but she asks him to choke her the second time. 

"It's not like I'm going to die," she jokes.

His eyes darken because violence is all he knows, he grew up in it, and he's more than a little turned on to discover her dark side. She looks so feral and enchanting, his eternal lover. He remembers now his regret as he lay dying, not knowing the taste of her, the joining with his lover forever out of reach. 

Now he doesn't regret it. It's even sweeter. She waited for him, and that's all that matters. 

The choking makes her dizzy, fly on her orgasm and him drunk on power over her. 

The third time she binds him with a rope. She's naked in the silver rays of the moon, and she rides him with abandon. He watches with fascination as her sweet cunt swallows his hard cock. The rope is tight on his wrists and ankles, and she scratches his chest, drawing blood when she comes, but he doesn't mind because he never came so hard either. 

Neither of them notices the storm that starts outside, too lost in their world of passion. 

She wants to try more, experiment with positions and gadgets, but dawn creeps on the sky and tiredness floods their bodies. And it's not like they are in a hurry - they have eternity now. Both sated, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

\---

The next morning the sun rises like every day, making diamonds of dew shine on rose petals in the garden. The heady smell of fresh rain on grass carries through the air. Another beautiful summer day, one could say. But something has changed. 

\---

The first thing she feels after waking up is a strange rhythm in her body. She stretches her naked limbs, and that wakes him up. 

“Good morning, my love,” he mumbles sleepily. 

“I feel strange.” She is frightened. Now that her real-life with him has begun, she has no idea what’s next. 

He looks at her. “Can I ask you something?” 

She nods, knowing what he’ll want to know when the veil of sleep has left him, and his rational mind kicks into action. 

“Are you a vampire, like your grandfather?” He never asked that before, in his past life. They all just assumed she was. 

She looks him in the eyes. “I was never like him. He had a half-mortal son, and my mother was a human too. My blood is too human to be like him,” she answers honestly. 

“Then how come you’re alive after all these centuries?” His fingers caress the tattoo on her shoulder lightly as he listens to her answers. 

“He cursed me after your death. When I saw you lying there lifeless after you charged at him with that silver sword, I took it and pierced his heart. He said I would live forever with the longing for blood until you are reborn to kill me or love me one day. But I never gave in to the hunger. The pain of losing you was a thousand times greater than any other need of my body.” 

He shakes his head like it’s impossible to wrap his mind around the concept of such suffering. She was mortal before the curse. She’d inherited some abilities from her grandfather, but not his true nature as a predator, and she refused it even after the curse settled upon her. 

She leans in and kisses him hard to make them both forget about the nightmare. They come together in the morning light, and it’s beautiful. He looks into her eyes as she rides him slowly this time, building the pleasure for both of them and whispering words of love. After she lies on his chest and he gasps. 

“You’re warm, and your heart is beating!” he exclaims, and she looks up in surprise. That is the strange rhythm she's been feeling since waking up. 

“What does it mean?” she asks. She feels so many things at once. Fear. Joy. Awe. Hope. 

“It means the curse is ended, and you are free, Rey. We are free. You will live a normal life with me. We’ll have kids and grow old together.” He smiles at her, and she forgets to breathe for a moment. 

Does that mean that her loneliness and suffering are at an end? She puts her palm on her heart. It beats again. She doesn’t feel hollow and cold like she used to. She feels hunger for food. 

“Let’s hope my staff has put something in the fridge,” she tells him. “I haven’t eaten in centuries, and I’m craving breakfast.”

He smiles broadly. “I’m a pretty decent cook, let me make you a first-in-centuries breakfast.” 

She is already up and puts on the black sweater he wore yesterday. He laughs. “You look adorable.” 

"I am an eternal being coming to life. Don't mess with me if you don't want to end up tied again." She sends him a dangerous gaze, and it's like her second nature now. She can't get rid of all her wild instincts. 

“I will always mess with you, my love, and I quite enjoyed being tied up by you,” he swears solemnly but then winks and goes after her in only his underwear. 

She likes that. It’s a new reality for her but one she is willing to get used to. He did kill her, her cursed existence that is, and he does love her. She sees it in his eyes that reflect the same emotion as hers. 

They won't call her a lonely princess anymore. She will learn to be human again. She will learn to be a lover, wife, and mother one day, but for now, she needs to learn to eat regular food again and seduce Ben into taking her on a table. 

She smiles wickedly. Life is interesting and exciting again. With him. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it check my other stories. I write mostly romantic modern AUs but I experiment with canon divergent too and if you're in a mood for some PWP I have some juicy breylodar. I guarantee HEA and a healthy dose of emotions and a drop of sexy times. Ok, sometimes it's more than a drop.  
> I'm happy to hear your thoughts and ideas. Also, I don't bite so come say hello on Twitter @SavingWhatILove


End file.
